


I've Always Found Shelter In You

by th3d3adg1rl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, here's a bunch of fluff and a bit of other stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/th3d3adg1rl/pseuds/th3d3adg1rl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock gets injured and takes some pain meds... maybe now she will tell the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Always Found Shelter In You

She was sprawled on all fours, dark hair in her face, blood dripping from her lip. She heard John's frantic footsteps sprinting down the alleyway. 

"What the bloody hell, Sherlock?!," she screamed, dropping to her knees to observe Sherlock's wounds. Sherlock merely shrugged in response, annoyed by the fact that the perp had gotten away. "Bloody look at me," John demanded, grabbing her chin. Sherlock obeyed and locked eyes with her, being swallowed by the clear blue lakes that were her eyes. John rubbed her thumb against the darker haired's forehead, wiping away a bit of blood. She sighed and then stood, offering her hand."Come on, let's get you home."

~

_John's mouth was against hers, nipping and sucking her bottom lip. Her hands massaging her breasts. They were tangled in each other, arms, legs, and hair. It was as if they were morphing into one..._

Sherlock snapped awake. A quick look around the room told her that John had tucked her in and observed her during the night. The kettle was on in the kitchen and she could hear the blonde yawning. Quickly, she ripped off her sheets and jumped out of the bed, resulting in her falling to the floor in agony. 

"Sherlock, are you okay?" John was immediately by her side, pulling her into her lap. Sherlock moaned, her left leg was twisted and swollen gruesomely. "You broke it last night and insisted I care for it instead of a hospital. You passed out from the pain and exhaustion. Probably malnutrition as well, seeing as I have been at work most of this week," she continued with a sniff of disdain. Sherlock sniffled in response, trying to hold back tears. John sighed and lifted Sherlock up as if she weighed nothing and gently placed her on the mattress. "I'll be right back," she said, heading off to get some pain meds.

"Here," she said moments later, two pills in hand. "These may make you loopy, but it will definitely help with the pain." Sherlock accepted them gratefully, popping them into her chapped mouth. 

~

"Sherlock, how're you feeling," John asked, her cheeks red from exercise. Sherlock smiled at her, lashes fluttering.

"I'm wonderful, John." She felt light and airy. 

"That's good to hear," the blonde said, a smile creeping upon her face. She moved to examine Sherlock's wounded leg, bringing with her a sinful scent.

"You smell delicious," the brunette gasped, pulling John closer by her wrist.

"U-uh okay, Sherlock." John's face was much more red now. This caused made Sherlock's grin widen.

"I just want to hold you close and breathe you in." John looked down at her feet, obviously unsure of a response. "Come here, John," she beckoned. John slowly sat on the bed and laid down beside her. Sherlock nuzzled her nose into John's reddened neck, inhaling deeply. She felt the blonde shudder. Hesitantly, she kissed her shoulder, causing John to whip around. 

"No, Sherlock. I will lay with you and do nothing more, although I'm not saying I don't want you." Her voice was steady and sure. Very quickly, she pressed her lips against Sherlock's. The brunette's heart ached. "If you want to when the drugs are out of your system, then I will happily oblige. Until then, sleep." And Sherlock did.

~

Sherlock blinked blearily. She was curled around what most certainly had to be John. John was still in her running clothes, she had not left. 

"Hello, John," she purred, knowing the blonde was awake. John rolled over to face Sherlock.

"Hello." She looked unsure. "How do you feel?" 

"My leg feels a bit better, though it still hurts." John nodded.

"So,"John began.

"So," Sherlock repeated. Then she went for it and their lips were pressed together. It took a moment for John to realize what had just happen, but then she began to kiss the taller girl back, wrapping her arms around Sherlock's back. Sherlock threw her non-injured leg over John's, bringing them closer. John pulled away briefly, resting their foreheads together. There was a sheen of saliva against her lips, and her mouth was red from the attention. 

"Do you know how long I've wanted to do that?" Her voice was a whisper.

"How long?" 

"Since the day we met," she admitted. Sherlock threw her mouth against John's again, her hands curving around the blonde's waist and fingers inching up the back of her shirt. 

John reached up and gently tugged Sherlock's soft curls, causing the girl to mewl slightly into her mouth. With her other hand, she edged the brunette's shirt up and pulled her mouth away quickly to tug it off. 

"Wow, Sherlock, you're beautiful." She stared at the pale skin before her, scattered with tiny scars here and there, and her tiny small breasts, which were pointed but soft. A blush fell across her face, creeping down her neck and John soaked it up with her eyes. Reveling in the fact that she caused that. She pressed her lips gently against the center of Sherlock's chest, feeling the smooth skin against her mouth. She felt Sherlock shiver and started to move, kissing a trail down to her waistband and back up. 

"John," Sherlock whispered, grabbing her hand and lacing their fingers together. John moved to the brunette's pink nipples, teasing them with her free hand and mouth. Sherlock hummed, her body vibrating with the noise. John, taking the encouragement, moved her free hand down Sherlock's stomach and to her wet cotton panties, rubbing her finger against her clothed vulva, a tease. Sherlock whimpered quietly, so the blonde inched her fingers into her underwear and to her clitoris, rubbing in a slow circular motion. Automatically, the taller moaned deeply. John smiled and began to move a bit faster, Sherlock squeezed her hand in response, her back arching slightly. John peppered her chest with kisses as she rubbed the brunette in fast circles. Suddenly Sherlock jerked, her body tensing, back arching. She threw her head back and let out the most delicious moan, coming over John's fingers. "Woah," She breathed. John chuckled.

"Uh so, would you like some help with that?" Sherlock's hand traced it's way down to John's soaked underwear. Then she let out an enormous yawn. 

"Mmm, no. Sleep, you're tired. I can wait." Sherlock sighed but her eyes slowly began to shut.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, well I hope you enjoyed that! Please leave me some feedback! If you'd like more message me on my tumblr (@manydifferentfalls) Thanks!


End file.
